Dave Karofsky hated Kurt Hummel
by Chesh-cat-rus
Summary: Rated T for the coarse language


**This is the translation of my own fanfic, and I seriously doubt that there are no mistakes here. I mean, I need beta badly. Sometimes I even don't know how to use a stable expression correctly.**

**Btw, this story was written and published (in Russian, I mean) on the 24th February. And when I saw a scene which actually looked like one I had written about, I was sitting in shock staring at the screen. But the endings are certainly different.**

**Rated T beacause of the language. Sorry, I didn't mean the things I've written about in this story.**

**I had to rewrite and repost it because I've noticed several stupid mistakes(I'm such an idealist =_=). I want to apolozige to people who have already added it to favorites.**

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky was walking down the hallway of McKinley High school, the first time in a couple of years not trying to push anyone on the lockers, to slushy one's face or just to frighten. Students moved aside and turned round in shock, they couldn't understand why one of the main bullies at school had such an expression on his face as if his father has just called him and said his hamster had just died, choking with sawdust. The jock was deep in thought (yep, he could think, though the majority of people who knew him seriously doubted that) because a couple of minutes ago it seemed to him that he had spotted Hummel. And at the same minute dozens of thoughts captivated his mind and he saw nothing but a vinous shroud, which covered the world around him. He had already passed the classroom he needed, but it seemed that he was moving by inertia, getting round the corners automatically.<p>

Dave Karofsky hated Kurt Hummel. He hated everything about him.

Where to start with?

He hated the clothes the singer wore – but, saying truly, Hummel's taste had improved since the previous year – but all those fancy dresses invented by the creepiest people on Earth for even more creepier people… like ultra-tight jeans, which covered every inch of that round ass, or long knit sweaters – cardigans, as mother called them – or even more girlish stuff… Did Hummel get them from diva-looking 'Cedes?

He hated that slender figure, showing up even under several lays of fancy clothes.

He hated his delicate hands, his neat hairstyle, his loose hips, his slutty wagging gait.

He hated the bright blue-green eyes, with absolutely insane expression, as if Hummel was a complete psycho.

He hated the melodious voice, which rang with rage in his presence.

He hated those bombastic speeches which were poisonous to everyone who had offended a bitchy fairy.

He hated Hummel's invulnerability as the boy wriggled out of every difficulty he faced in his life, looking down at every offender. "One day, you will all work for me", huh?

He hated that big mouth – almost as big as those froggy lips guy's from Glee-freak club; he hated the taste of Hummel's lips, the taste of caramel. He hated how inviting they had seemed to be, how soft they appeared to be, how they turned pink after the kiss, how hard it was to forget them.

And at once he stopped in his tracks.

About ten metres away from him, accompanied by his brother, diva-looking girl-friend and a nameless guy from that faggy academy, there stood Kurt Hummel in all his glory. Mercedes kissed him on cheek at parting and Finn just nodded, and they both disappeared in the nearest auditorium.

Dave was standing still, giving a piercing glance at the smiling face. Curly-haired guy from Dalton said something to him and Hummel gave a laugh. With a happy, almost childish laughter. Karofsky hated it, too.

That's why he went across the hall and hung over Kurt's back.

- Hey, girls, having fun? – he interfered in the conversation in his usual unfriendly way.

Hummel jumped aside, almost upended his boyfriend and immediately made an about-turn.

- What do you need? – clearly, Fancy had no time to find stronger words.

- A couple of words to say, I guess? – he said, lifting his eyebrows as if offering something.

- Um, - a guy with thick eyebrows mumbled, - you can talk here, don't you think so? – he added with a dopey smile.

- No. I think, I don't need your presence, Mr. Adviser on Life Issues, - Dave snapped out, grasping the smaller brunette's sleeve and pulling him to an empty hall. He didn't look at Hummel but was almost certain that his eyes were as big as plates, as if he had peed on a pregnancy test and it appeared to be positive.

- What do you want from me? – there was a mixture of fear and hatred in these words.

Dave was silent, taking a good look at the hated face.

- You have nothing to say? Has hurt you head on the last training? – Hummel said maliciously. Somehow today his words lacked sarcasm and mockery.

Dave opened his mouth and answered calmly:

- I'm sorry. For everything.

Fairy blinked once or twice as if trying to blink away an insanely implausible vision.

- Ok… and why didn't you tell me that when Blaine was beside us? – he said quietly, as if his brains had just exploded and now were trying to come together.

Dave raised an eyebrow as if questioning Hummel's mental capacity, then turned his back upon the singer and headed to the classroom. The school bell had rung long time ago. And he would be reprimanded for being late. Maybe he even would be sent to the principal's office.

Karofsky was walking down the hallway.

Dave Karofsky worshipped Kurt Hummel. He worshipped every particle of Kurt's existence. Except his Dalton's girlfriend with bushy eyebrows.


End file.
